


The Porn Diaries

by waldorph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Sorry dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are porn stars.  Yep. (ABANDONED.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetcute

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even blame this on anyone. The series title, though, is courtesy of leupagus.

The first thing Steve thinks is "tiny".

Not really "hot" because, well, this is porn, most of the guys have a look that appeals (sometime's Steve's not sure what to, but they've got to appeal to someone).

Not a twink, either, not with those shoulders, though he's got the right ass, but, well. He is the twink, because Steve is going to be fucking him.

"Are you shitting me?" twink-of-the-week demands, and Steve looks up from re-re-settling his cargos low on his hips.

"What?" he asks.

"You have a fucking _tramp stamp_ ," the twink explains, like maybe he thinks Steve is really, really dumb. "Are you sure he's not lost?" he asks Chin, who grins at him. "I think Jameson is filming Bears and Tramps down the hall."

Steve likes Chin- he's a good director, puts together decent movies, doesn't seem to be fazed by anything. He doesn't shout too much and he doesn't talk to the models like he wants in on the action--he's a decent guy. Of course, the longer Chin spends laughing at the twink, the more Steve wants to punch him in the face.

"Who the hell is that guy?" he mutters, crossing his arms over his chest while the lighting guys scramble around. Pretty standard, but there's a bed instead of a couch which Steve's knees will be thanking him for. Also gives him a little bit more room to throw the guy around.

Steve's pretty sure he's just going to be fucking this one until he screams and it'll be on the bootleg sites as "McClane Fucks Twink Hard". Possibly with the twink's name. Stage name. He sure as shit doesn’t go around as “Steve McGarrett”-

Steve should probably know this guy's name. He is going to fuck him in about ten minutes.

"They started out together," Kono explains from behind her camera, shining it lovingly and checking the hand-held isn't encrusted in jizz. "Danny's the guy who told Chin he really sucked at the actual fucking but he'd probably do okay behind the camera."

"He told him that."

"Mid-shoot," Kono confirms cheerfully. "Did you wax?" she asks, zooming in on his face. He flips her off.

Of course he did. He's not hairy enough not to--somewhere in that medium state that makes it easier for him to get completely drunk and let Mina strip all the hair from his body.

Toast finally finishes setting up the lighting and Chin stands up, calls for quiet and then for everyone to shut the fuck up if they weren't actually _being_ fucked, which makes the twink--Danny (seriously? People over age 5 are called Danny?)--start to hum some horrible thing that sounds suspiciously like Ke$ha.

Steve glares.

Danny winks.

The scene is pretty loose and easy-- get in the standards facefuck, eat him out, fuck him, but Chin wants to leave things like the tone up to them.

It goes...weirdly well. Well, Danny is fucking bossy, shoves at him and makes Steve work for it, twisting his fingers in his fucking stupid hair and forcing his cock down Danny's throat, but it’s probably the best sex Steve’s had, on the job or off, in a long fucking time. Danny doesn’t let him get into his head and just go by rote, he’s there with a challenge every second of it, making Steve work for every little victory. But when Steve wins? It’s gorgeous. Danny can just _take_ what Steve throws at him, gives it up so beautifully, making these _noises_ and muttering sex-slurred insults and complaints and pleas.

And then suddenly he’s on the edge, and he has to pause, tense, fight it down. Danny looks at him with glassy blue eyes and then lets his head fall back, not quiet laughing but not respecting the situation Steve has going on here.

“Do not even think about it!” Chin snaps, and Kono says something unhelpful about creampies and felching and sSteve is _not_ going to be able to hold on. He’s just not.

And then the world tilts and his back is on the bed and his dick is hanging free and Danny is muttering something, somehow on top and settling himself between Steve’s legs.

Steve just stares at him over the top of Kono’s handheld while Danny jacks him off and then he’s just coming all over Danny’s smug little face.

“Got it!” Kono announces, pulling back and beaming down at her handheld like it did the best trick ever.

Steve...isn’t really sure what happened, there.

“Now you know why I hired him, brah,” Chin says, clapping Steve on the shoulder and handing him a robe as Danny shuts the door to the dressing room.

“Did he come?” Steve asks.

“Nope.”

Steve’s not enough of a pussy to admit that his pride is hurt, but fuck it, he wants a rematch.


	2. Rematch

Danny apparently didn’t sign to a company or studio or agency, which is kind of ballsy and also kind of stupid, because the guys who don’t sign usually end up HIV+ and doing bad “amateur” fucking, strung out on five different kinds of drugs just to get through a scene- the shit you find on redtube, essentially.

Danny also apparently doesn’t have a last name.

Not even a fictitious one. He’s just “Danny”.

And _everyone_ knows who he is.

At one point, while they’re waiting for Kono to finish re-setting a scene, one of Steve’s co-stars says, “So was it awesome?”

“What?”

“Danny, dude. I heard you got to fuck him.”

“Yeah.”

Meka shakes his head. “I think we’re trying to get him for my next one, but I’ll tell you how that goes.”

“I am starting to feel neglected,” Andrew whines. Meka gives Steve a look and then shoves his dick in Andrew’s mouth just to shut him up. It’s a good job when you get paid to do shit like that.

Steve can’t articulate _why_ this whole Danny thing pisses him off so much, but it really kind of does. Never mind that it’s one of his best-selling movies, both on the internet and hardcopy.

So when he walks into the studio on an innocuous Tuesday to find Kono sitting on the bed, beaming at him, he feels all his Zen drain.

“You’re fucking with me.”

“No, because you’re old and I know your tricks and also you are afraid of the vagina,” Kono says, beaming. “Guess who’s the co-star.”

“I don’t actually need to,” Steve points out, pulling off his shirt and letting Margaret attack his face with cleansers while Alonzo (whose real name is Bert, poor bastard) holds up various jeans and shirts to Steve critically. He’s always a little bemused by how much these people care about the clothes and shit--he’s going to be naked in about ten minutes anyway.

“What’s the scene?”

“Chin’s feeling experimental,” Kono says. Alonzo snorts his disgust with this concept, but Alonzo is more into the more traditionally formulaic S&M scene anyway.

“What does that even mean?” Steve asks in dread, and then glares at Margaret when she finds the _one chest hair_ he had left from his waxing and she yanks it out with her _fingernails_.

“It means there really isn’t a scene?” Kono says. “I’ll have three standing cams and then the handheld and we’ll see what we come up with.”

“This isn’t going to be one of those indie ones, is it?” Steve asks. He has nothing against them, he just...he’s good at fucking, but he didn’t get into porn so he could act.

“No, it’s going to be one of those ‘let’s see where this goes’ things,” Kono says, and then wanders off to talk to someone else about how to properly shoot the scene or something.

“I hate these,” Danny mutters, hopping as he pulls off a shoe and waving Alonso away irritably. “I can undress myself. I like, professionally undress myself. Go help him,” he says, and Steve doesn’t exactly miss the implication there that he _can’t_ undress himself.

There’s some more dicking around and then they’re ready, and it feels _awkward_ , with no set-up. It’s all bullshit, the handyman and the pizza boy and the teacher and all of that, but Steve knows what to do with that.

He kind of has no roadmap for this.

Danny apparently does, because he steps right into Steve’s personal space, yanking him down for a hot, filthy kiss that’s more tongue than anything, but less tongue than the pointed “you are absolutely tonguing now, you can tell because no one is using their lips” shit he’d had to do a few years ago.

And then they’re off, and going, biting at each other’s mouths and stripping off random pieces of clothing (or not so random, he’s got Danny’s pants fucking _gone_ and his shirt is off, Danny’s shirt was a preppy button-down and it’s hanging off of one of his shoulders, which Steve approves of).

“You are kind of tiny,” Steve says, palming handfuls of Danny’s ass (it’s a great ass).

“You asshole,” Danny groans when Steve throws him down on the bed, but when he settles his legs are spread wide and inviting and there’s something like a smile in the corner of his mouth, like for all his bitching this is fun for him--this is good for him.

Steve strips off the rest of his outfit and climbs onto the bed, looking down at Danny and grinning, because sometimes his job is amazing and this? This is good for him. He leans down and catches Danny’s mouth in a kiss, dragging his mouth down the line of Danny’s jaw and his neck as he pushes his thighs up, sliding in hot and easy.

“Oh, fuck,” Danny gasps, like it’s involuntary, and Steve grins.

“Sure,” he says, easy, enjoying the slit-eyed glare he gets for that, the way Danny tightens around him, and then he does. He just _fucks_ him, half-aware of Kono snaking the handheld into place but this is supposed to be real or authentic or whatever the fuck--it might not even be _usable_ but he’s loving this. God, he wants to take Danny home after and just keep him.

“Nope,” he says when Danny reaches for his dick and the look of stunned incredulity is everything Steve ever dreamed of, especially when Steve lets go of one of Danny’s thighs to pin his wrist to the mattress.

“No?” Danny repeats, and oh, furious--he’s _furious_ , and fuck it’s hot. It’s like Christmas.

“You’re gonna come on my cock,” Steve tells him, and Danny makes a sound of sheer disbelief and Steve grins with all his teeth, fucks in hard enough to knock whatever Danny was going to say right out of his lungs.

Danny makes a gesture that clearly says “have fun, then” and relaxes and that’s it. It’s almost frictionless, now, such a smooth slide he doesn’t even have to work for, and Danny--god, there is a reason he gets paid what he gets paid. He’s perfect, open and spread and flushed, fingers digging into the sheets and his cock leaking against his stomach, untouched and angry. And then he’s shifting, just a little, and it’s weird, not fucking back down and Steve doesn’t get it until he does, and then it’s nothing to lift Danny up onto Steve’s thighs just a little, to push the pillows under him so he can watch Steve fuck into him.

“Fucking showoff,” Danny grunts when Steve lets him fall back, but hell, the change of angle is perfect, and when Danny slides a hand down he deliberately skirts around his dick to feel--Jesus Christ, to slide two fingers around Steve’s dick, feeling the stretch of his hole, running his fingers around it like a chick might finger her clit.

“ _Jesus_ , Danny,” Steve grunts, and the smirk he gets in answer makes him fuck in that much harder, balls slapping and it’s weird, that there’s no direction at all, just the low murmur of the lighting and camera crews, all he can hear is them, Danny’s hitching gasps when Steve hits his prostate and his own groans.

“Fuck,” Danny grunts, and something shifts, the way he’s clenching down and the flex of his thighs. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

He looks dazed, kind of confused, and Steve grins again--he must look like he’s fucking insane--when Danny arches his back and then starts _talking_. “Fuck, fuck, Steve. God, fucking--there, no, th--”

“You are the mouthiest--”

“So fucking _close_ ,” Danny says, almost sobs, and Steve’s managed this with like, three guys, one of whom was tripping out of his mind, so he didn’t really count. The other two were guys he’d _dated_ \--he’s never managed this on-film, but here’s Danny, taking it with his hands skating along Steve’s skin like he can’t settle. Like he doesn’t know what to do with it, and Steve starts really working for it.

“It’s okay, babe,” he says. “I’m gonna take care of you, just take it for me. So fucking good, just let me get you there.”

And then Danny’s just _there_ and _gone_ , coming all over his chest, long stripes of it painting him and god, so, so gorgeous dripping from his chin and that mouth.

Steve jerks him through it and Danny fucking _shouts_ , twisting. “You asshole,” he groans, dick jerking in Steve’s hand and Steve laughs, can’t help it, bending down to lick the come off of Danny’s chin and then Danny’s just laying there, sated, watching him and saying,

“Come on, come on, Steve, god, I want--”

“Next time,” Steve growls, slamming into him, almost too far gone, “I’m gonna do this bare, fuck you up and fill you up and then eat you out until you can’t even remember your own fucking _name_.”

Danny grins, reckless and lazy, and says, “Yeah, babe? You gonna get me all wet, watch it drip outta me?”

And that’s it, party over, Steve’s pulling out and jerking off the condom, shooting his load all over Danny, who runs a hand through the mess and licks it up.

That ends the scene, Chin yelling cut and Margaret handing Steve and Danny warm washcloths.

“So I’ll get you the latest test,” Danny says, and Steve raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I’ll get Chin to send you--”

“Yeah.” Danny stands with a wince, taking the robe from Alonso, who winks at Steve and then gives him thumbs up.

“Think you’ll have anything you can use?” Steve asks Chin, and Kono makes this mangled noise behind him and Chin looks at him like he’s pretty, but kinda dumb.

“This is going to make you fucking rich, brah,” Chin tells him.

It does, and it also means that he can’t seem to get booked without Danny, who vanished off the face of the goddamn earth after the shoot.

**Author's Note:**

>  **ETA:** yep super abandoned, i fell hard out of love with this show :/
> 
>  **Blanket Permission:** go ahead and translate, make podfic, rework the fic, or do whatever other transformative work you can think of. If the work is hosted on another site, drop me a comment or email and I'll put a link in the story notes!
> 
> [twitter:](https://twitter.com/waldorph) for unfiltered me || [tumblr:](http://waldorph.tumblr.com/) less about me, more about the pretty gifsets and art


End file.
